Yamcha
Yamcha is one of the heroes in the Dragonball series. He is a best friend of Puar. A former desert bandit, Yamcha was once an enemy of Goku, but quickly reformed and became a lifelong friend and ally. Brave, boastful and dependable, Yamcha is a very talented martial artist and one of the most gifted Humans on Earth, possessing skills and traits that allow him to fight alongside his fellow Z Fighters when major threats loom. However, by the latter half of Dragon Ball Z, he is largely outclassed by both his allies and their enemies, and thus retires from fighting. Dragon Ball Emperor Pilaf Saga Tournament Saga Red Ribbon Army Saga Fortuneteller Baba Saga Tien Shinhan Saga King Piccolo Saga Piccolo Jr. Saga Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga Frieza Saga Garlic Jr. Saga Android Saga Cell Saga Majin Buu Saga Dragon Ball Super Battle of Gods Saga Some time later since Goku's battle with Majin Buu, Yamcha and Puar are seen flying to Bulma's birthday party, which was held on a cruise ship. There he encounters Krillin and his family, and later Tien and Chiaotzu on the ship. When Beerus arrived, Yamcha was the first to introduce himself, but exaggerated his power, claiming to be the strongest on the ship and gives him a rough slap on the back (which deeply worried Vegeta), however Beerus simply shrugs it off. Yamcha later joins the crowd when Beerus was eating octopus balls served by Krillin, with one containing wasabi. Everyone chants the diety to take a bite. During Goku's battle with Beerus, he is aboard Bulma's space pod to get a better view of he fight. In the end, Goku was defeated and the God of Destruction ends up falling asleep, not destroying Earth. Universe 6 Saga Yamcha was seen traveling with Goku and the rest of their friends to a Nameless Planet, where the Universe 6 and 7 Gods of Destruction Selective Martial Arts Competition was about to begin. Yamcha is a bystander and watches from the stands. He witnessed the first match between Goku and Botamo, he was later shocked when Goku was defeated by Frost. During the match between Vegeta and Cabba (he pointed out the similarities between Cabba and a young Goku, when the two first met and fought long ago), he showed doubt that Vegeta was rid of all his sinister qualities, but dismissed it when realized that Vegeta was trying to push the young Saiyan to his limit. Yamcha witnesses the entire tournament and was present when the wish with the Super Dragon Ball was made afterwards, and they all returned back home to Earth. Potaufeu Saga Yamcha attends the Universe 7's victory party held by Bulma, and like everyone else is tasked with keeping Monaka's secret safe. After Goku's fight with "Monaka" (a costume worn by Beerus), Yamcha accidentally slipped word that the real Monaka had passed out from the fight (much to everyone's frustration, with Beerus getting angry). Goku simply believed that Monaka has the ability to clone himself. The party then commences. Dragon Ball GT Baby Saga Yamcha makes a cameo appearance in Dragon Ball GT in episode 34, "Back in the Game": He is seen in a photograph alongside the rest of the Z-Fighters. He makes another cameo in episode 40, "Piccolo's Decision": he is among the group of people in an undisclosed area when they are taken to new Planet Plant because the Earth was about to explode (due to the Black Star Dragon Balls. He returns to Earth when it is restored by the Namekian Dragon Balls and attends a party at Bulma's house with the rest of the Z-Fighters. Shadow Dragon Saga In the final episode of Dragon Ball GT "Until We Meet Again Guys": Yamcha and Puar are seen fixing their car in the desert, until witness Shenron soaring in the sky. he is also seen in the final ending montage of the episode as well. Movies Curse of the Blood Rubies As a partial retelling of the story, Yamcha's history starts out the same, though it diverges after a certain point. When he hears that Goku is going to visit Master Roshi, he tricks the turtle hermit into fighting the young child, because Goku plans to steal the hermit's shell. Because of Goku's purity by riding the Nimbus Cloud, Yamcha plan fails and retreats when Bulma get close to him. His next plan involves raiding Kin Gurume's for the six Dragon Balls and other valuables. Yamcha rides up the castle walls with the silverstar 4 while avoiding gunfire. Reaching the top, Yamcha simultaneously fights King Gurume's soldiers and defeats them all effortlessly, and runs into the room full of blood rubies. The desert bandit and his partner Puar stuffed their pockets, the two then encountered Bulma and Oolong whle exiting. However the meeting was cut short when an armed mercenary named Raven bursts into the scene and shoots him in the chest, much to Puar's distress, and then proceeded to point her gun to Bulma, Yamcha sweep kicked her and had luckily survived as the rubies poured out of his shirt. Yamcha and Raven engaged in combat, and fought evenly until he found out that she was female (by accidentally touching one of her breast when he disarms her), leaving him unwilling to fight. After Raven unleashed grenades to have the hallways collapse on them, he acts fast and catches one of the boulders that nearly fell on Bulma. The rogue receives a hug that caused him to blush and scream. he was later seen with Bulma when Penny made a wish on the Dragon Balls to get rid of the blood rubies. Afterwards Yamcha eliminates his wish to rid himself of his fear around girls and begins to hook up with Bulma. Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle He appeared in the movie as Bulma's boyfriend and Goku's friend. Yamcha and the others head to Devil's Castle (after hearing that Master Roshi sent both Goku and Krillin there), they made their way there in a helicopter however it crashed after it was attacked by Demons. Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong wake up inside the castle. In an effort to rescue Bulma, they disguised themselves as demon, but was caught when Oolong's transformation wore off. They were then stuck in a stone wall. along with Goku, Krillin, and Launch. After Goku turns into a Great Ape and breaks them free,he and Puar cut Goku's tail to ensure everyone's safety. They reached Lucifer and Yamcha takes out a ax-equipped Igor and rescues Bulma. After Lucifer's defeat, he returned with the others to the Kame House. Mystical Adventure Yamcha appears with Bulma in her search for the Dragon Balls located in Mifan, but he was rather more interested in entering the World Martial Arts Tournament that was located there. After greeting Goku and Krillin, he separates from Bulma and enters the tournament. He had defeated a giant called Gregor and later faces off against Bora in the semi-finals, although the two appeared evenly matched, Yamcha eventually lost by a ring-out (because he was distracted by Master Roshi). Yamcha later appears when Bulma was cornered by Mifan troops, he rushed in and pushes Bulma out of the way of the Crane Hermit's Dodon Ray. Unfortunatley while getting both himself and Bulma to safety, her Dragon Balls dropped into the ocean crevice. Fortunately Goku found a way around this and was present at Bora's revival. The Path to Power the movie is similar to the show, in that Yamcha fights Goku (who isn't hungry in this version) for his valuables, but due to his girl phobia, had fled upon seeing Bulma. Yamcha and Puar followed the gang north to icy weather by Muscle Tower, where they take refuge inside a cave with a family of bears. While spying on them meeting Master Roshi, he hears about the Dragon Balls and wishes to eliminate his fear of women. the gang was unfortunately attacked by the Red Ribbon Army Fleet, an amazed Yamcha watches the Turtle Hermit fight back with a Kamehameha Wave, until General Blues captures them. Yamcha makes a rescue attempt by sneak attacking the Red Ribbon General, but was caught when Bulma yelled out his name, and was captured along with everyone else. While imprisoned with Goku and the others, he mostly gets over his anxiety around Bulma, connecting with her and accidentally kissed her when the explosion rocks the prison. Escaping the prison, Yamcha watches Goku's fight with Officer Black and Eighter's sacrifice. After Shenron's appearance, Yamcha gets over his fear, as he and Bulma look into each others eyes. The Tree of Might Yamcha flies in his new ship until it was destroyed by Amond. He then goes to Goku's house and tells them about his stuff. After being informed by King Kai about the Tree of Might, he and the others traveled to the tree's location, they tried to uproot it but were unsuccessful. The Z-fighters fought against Turles' henchmen. Yamcha hurls a Spirit Ball at Cacao (which it had no effect on) and seconds later fought hand to hand, until he was defeated by the alien cyborg. While Goku is charging energy for the Spirit Bomb, Yamcha appeared with the others to help defend Goku against Turles near the end of the movie. Bojack Unbound Yamcha (along with Gohan, Future Trunks, Krillin, Tien and Piccolo) participates in the intergalactic World Tournament. He was disqualified soon. Later he and Tien assist Gohan in his fight against the Galaxy Soldiers, he fought Zangya and Bido, but was quickly defeated by the pair. Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Yamcha is among the group attending Mr. Satan's party, he sits on the sidelines watching Goten and Trunks battle both Abo and Cado, since the latter two were deemed weak enough by the adult Z-fighters. Gotenks borrows Yamcha's Wolf Fang Fist technique to fight against Abo and Cado's fused form, Aka. After Aka unleashes his Super Destructive Energy Wave, Yamcha enters the action and uses his Spirit Ball to destroy multiple large debris that nearly crushed Bulma, Puar, and Oolong. Afterwards the threat was over, he and the others (including Abo and Cado) resumed the party. While not appearing to use any of his Wolf Fang Fist techniques, his aura still made him appear as a wolf, when rushing to save his friends. Battle Of Gods Four years after Majin Buu's defeat, Yamcha is invited to Bulma's birthday party alongside the other Z-Fighters, and their friends. There he meets the God of Destruction Beerus and his Attendant Whis, both of whom are looking for the Super Saiyan God to fight with. Yamcha is enjoying the party. When Bulma begins the bingo contest, he is the first to notice that one of the Dragon Balls are missing. It was later revealed to be in the hands of Mai and Emperor Pilaf. Beerus loses his patience when Majin Buu doesn't share the pudding with him. Because of his lost passion for fighting, Yamcha stays on the sidelines during the God's tirade, and is evacuated by Krillin alongside the other guests to safety. When Beerus challenged Oolong to a rock-paper-scissors match, Yamcha gives Oolong a plan: he told Oolong that Beerus thought he was just a pig with hooves who didn't have fingers. Yamcha speculates that Beerus would choose paper, so to counter this, Oolong used scissors, however Beerus heard the entire plan and proceeds to attempt to destroy the Earth. He later watches Super Saiyan God Goku's fight against Beerus, while airborne. In the end Beerus emerged victorious and later decides to spare Earth, but instead decides to go home. Trivia * His favorite food are hard-baked soba, a japanese dish consisting of noodles. Furthermore Akira Toriyama states that he is one of the best cooks (the other being the Ox King). * Yamcha is the first Z-fighter to have a full-time paying job, his baseball team was called the Taitans (which is the name of several sports teams). * Despite his supposed retirement, he does fight on occasion if he has to, such moments include: ** Kid Buu - He and Krillin were the last ones on their feet, after all the dead-fighters were defeated. ** Abo-Cado - Feeling that the alien duo were not much of a threat, he (like everyone else) decided to let Goten and Kid Trunks fight instead. When Aka's attacks are getting chaotic, Yamcha jumps into action and uses his Spirit Ball to save Bulma, Oolong, and Puar from large rubble. During that moment, he is revealed to be wearing their gi under his suit (much to Goku's surprise). ** Beerus - After witnessing Goku's defeat, Yamcha (along with the others) was prepared to fight the God of Destruction. *** In Super, Yamcha is seen training with Piccolo. Yamcha later proclaimed himself as the strongest warrior present to Beerus, and gives the God of Destruction a pat on the back, which caused him to stumble (much to Vegeta's worry). Gallery yamchab.png yamcha_by_srmoro-d64bcpa.png 3687146yamcha.jpg Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Anime Heroes Category:Revived Heroes Category:Shounen Jump Heroes Category:Retired Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:In love heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Modified Human Category:Street Urchins Category:Deceased Category:Normal Badass Category:Living Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Misguided Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Saved Soul Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Ladies' Crush Category:Love Rivals Category:Weaklings